-Davey Poppins-
by Daveythefriendlyghost
Summary: "When Davey Holds your hand you feel so grand and your heart starts beating like a big brass band!" "Oh Gwen you haven't changed a bit..." (only T because of swearing and stuff Max will inevitably say...)
1. 17 SleepyPine lane (Chapter 1)

You see a view of Sleepy Peak, the sky a dull grey and the clouds heavy. But there in the seemingly depressed town, a young woman was playing a ukulele, singing. She would turn to the crowd of people and sing a bar about them, they all seemed to eat it up.

"Alright ladies and gentleman…" She started as she looked in the direction of the sheriff who had come to watch her display.

"Okay everyone gather around…" She sang. "This is sheriff Sal, and respect him we shall.." She turned back to the crowd. "Now how does that sound?..."

She turned to see a platypus who was wearing a little vest. "Hello Muack, to who i still say 'Hi' despite my anxiety attacks…" The animal simply made a gruff snarl in return to the singers welcome. She then turned to a man with black hair and a white shirt. "Ah Fred… i've got one for you…" She then trailed off and stopped playing as she felt an all too familiar wind in her hair. As it blew little white petals from the surrounding apple trees' blossoms looked like snow. She looked up at the sky, "Winds in the East…" She said still singing. "Hm… there's a mist coming in…" She said under her breath. "Like something is brewing… about to begin…" She sang with a smile. "I can't put my finger on what lies in store… but i feel what's to happen All happened before…"

Muack made a noise and it brought her out of her small trance. She looked at the crowd, who was now staring at her with confusion. "Ah! I'm sorry… where was I?... " She then had a big finish with her uke and the crowd of people laughed and clapped.

"Thank you all for your kind support… " She mused as she held out a small tin cup for the spectators to put tips in. She sighed as only two put their money in. as she was counting the money she looked up at someone with a frown.

"May i help you?..." she asked.

"Can you help me find number seventeen SleepyPine lane?... I'm suposta deliver this package but i can't seem to find it..." the mailman asked.

"First day?..." She huffed.

He nodded and looked to the ground.

She shrugged, "Alright i'll show you… " She started walking of and the Mailman followed.

"This here is SleepyPine lane… a pretty good spot in this shitty town..."

She gestured to a tall building with what appeared to be a… boat, on the roof.

"This isn't number seventeen, no no… this is the home of Admiral Campbell… or Admiral Boom as we all call the old shit…"

"Hello down there!..." Yelled the so called 'Admiral Boom' from his roof-boat.

"Morning Admiral!..." The singer yelled back up.

"Well young one where are you of to!?..."

"Number seventeen SleepyPine lane!... why!?..."

"Well you'd best be careful… there's a storm brewing in that home!..." the crazy-old-coot shot back.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking, motioning for the mailman to follow.

They walked a little ways, she then gestured to a tall white building with white trim and a white roof.

"This here is seventeen SleepyPine lane… Home of the Tominey fami-" She stopped short when a loud crash and Yelling could be heard from the house.

"Looks like Admiral Boom was right… there is a storm brewing in number seventeen.


	2. POSTS (Chapter 2)

"Well let her go! That's what i say!..." an angry Gregg stormed out of the kitchen into the front room. "I never liked her from the moment she set foot in here!..."

Darla grabbed his arm and made a face. "But who gets stuck with those little trouble makers if there's no nanny in the house?..."

Gregg looked at her unamused.

"Me that's who!..." She yelled in his face.

"Oh get over it… anything's better than having Miss. Desoxyn in the house!..."

"Indeed Mr. Kokkinos!... I'm not staying in this Godforsaken house one more second!..." Penny head for the door.

"NO NO Penelope don't leave us!..." Darla said standing in front of the door.

"Out of my way Miss. Scully!"

"But what do I tell the master when she comes home and sees the children aren't here!..."

"I don't give a fuck about the children!..." She turned to Gregg. "Those little shits have broken me!..."

"They must be somewhere!... did you look in the park?… you know how they are!..." Darla asked still planted firm on the door.

Penny tried to push at Darla. "I said let me out!... I'm done with this house forever!..."

"Well hip hip hooray!..." Gregg said sarcastically at her. "You won't mourn for you, Miss. Priss…"

Gregg waved as he stomped back into the kitchen.

"No no no! Penny plea-" Darla and Penny exchanged a look as the heard the sound of a man singing outside.

"Mr. Tominey… he's home…" Darla said in almost a whisper. Penny sighed and backed down from the door.

Darla opened the door and Daniel stepped in.

"Good evening… Penny, Darla!..." He said with vigor as he set the violin he was holding down.

"Oh we just had the most wonderful meeting!... Mr. Withbourn chained himself to the sheriff's office window!" Daniel almost yelled as his smile widened. "You should have been there it was great!..."

" Mr. Tominey I would like to speak with you…" Penny was painfully ignored as Daniel continued.

"And Mrs. Ainslie was carried off to prison singing and scattering pamphlets all the way!..."

"I'm glad your home, sir… but i need to talk about what I've decided to do an-" Penny was cut off and Daniel grabbed her shoulders and smiled.

"Oh you've decided to know the good of Xemüg!..." He then put a hand on Darla's shoulder. "I always knew you were one of us!..." He leaned over and grabbed his violin and started singing.

" _We're clearly soldiers with intention!..."_ He sang at Penny and Darla.

" _And dauntless crusaders for ascension!..."_ He leaned up to Darla. " _Though we adore them quite easily… "_ He leaned over to Penny.

" _We agree that said and done they're rather stupid…"_ He sang in a low tone.

"Mr. Tominey-" Penny shouted exasperated. He ignored her.

" _Cast of the shackles of yesterday!..."_ Gregg emerged from the kitchen upon hearing Daniel's impromptu musical number, only to be roped in to singing along.

" _Stand on the streets and shout a better way!..."_ His strings made a slower tune as he sang with more length and feeling. " _The future people will adore us and they'll sing in grateful_ chorus…" He looked to Penny, Darla and Gregg. " _Well done! Children of Xemüg!..."_

"Mister Tominey!..." Penny yelled as Daniel made his way to the stairs. Still ignoring her, he stood on the stairs like a stage and continued.

 _"From Kensington to Billingsgate, one hears the restless cries…"_ He sang as the watched.

 _"From every corner of the land, Our people will arises!... Oh, Well cry it out from the streets and say it all again!"_ Gregg and Darla watched as Daniel pointed his bow out in triumph.

 _"Take heart, for Mr. Withbourn has been clapped in irons again!..."_ He looked more seriously at the grope.

 _"We must make them subservient to thee…"_ Daniel set down his violin and put a sash around Darla's neck. It read: _A Life for Xemüg._ As he put one around Penny's neck, she scowled at him.

"Mr. Tominey, I need to tel-" She was cut off by the song again.

 _"We are helping the weak military!..."_ He sang as he put a sash around Gregg.

 _"So cast off the shackles of yesterday!-"_

"Mister Tominey!..."

 _"Stand on the streets and shout a better way!..."_ He, Gregg and Darla sang along to.

"Mister Tominey, Stop!..."

Daniel leaned over to Gregg and Darla. _"The future people will adore us… and they'll sing in grateful chorus!..."_

"MISTER TOMINEY!..." Penny shouted.

Daniel stopped singing and looked at her. "Okay fine what is it?.."

"Mr. Tominey, i have something to say to you…"

Daniel looked around and paused. "Where are the children?..."

"Those little brats, are not here…" Penny said as she took the sash off and dropped it on the ground. Darla and Gregg exchanged a worried look.

Daniel frowned, "Penny, I wish you wouldn't call them that… and this is the third time this week! Its not heard to take care of them…"

"The forth…"

"What?..."

"The forth time they ran off… and I'm done with those little demons…"

"Well when are they coming home?..."

"I don't care and i don't know, now I'll take my last check-"

"Oh no your not leaving!?...What about the kids?... What will Mrs. Tominey say?..." He turned to Darla and handed her the sashes and his violin. "Here put these away... "

He then turned back to Penny.

"Please stay, please help me find them…" He pleaded. "Come on stay… Mrs. Tominey was just starting to get used to you…"

Penny looked at Daniel with a look of quiet astonishment.

Darla came back from putting his things away and caught sight of the clock: 5:59.

"POST EVERYONE!..." She shouted as everyone but Penny scrambled to their 'post'.

Suddenly a loud bang could be heard and the whole house shook. Like clockwork, like it had been done a thousand times, they caught everything that fell and kept the piano from hitting the wall.

Daniel then returned to Penny like nothing happened. "Oh please sta-"

"My check!..." Penny scowled.


End file.
